


You'd Look Good On Me

by veritas_st



Series: Tailor!Mike [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Tailor Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st





	You'd Look Good On Me

The first time Rene subjects Harvey to his new _apprentice_ , Harvey spends the whole time trying to ignore just how nimble the kid’s hands are, and how his breath against the side of Harvey’s neck is far too erotic. Harvey thinks that maybe he just needs some nameless sex with some beautiful woman and picks one up at the bar on the way home. He most certainly doesn’t think of the kids blue eyes as he fucks her senseless.

.....

The second time Harvey groans outwardly and Rene raises an eyebrow, but buries his head back in his secret notebook and doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m Mike, by the way,” the kid says, his hands dangerously close to Harvey’s crotch and Harvey grunts, ignores him, and doesn’t pay any attention to the disappointed look in the kid’s eyes when Harvey breezes out without so much as a goodbye.

.....

The third time, Harvey thinks its rude to ignore him again and helps the kid back to his feet, introduces himself and wonders why he didn’t do it before as the kids wide smile is enough to make Harvey smile back at him. Rene clears his throat but still doesn’t say anything and Mike waves at Harvey as he walks out.

.....

By the fourth time Harvey isn’t even thinking about the fact that this is getting ridiculous now, that he’s making excuse’s to go see Rene, but Mike isn’t there and Harvey tries to hide his disappointment. Rene tells him the kid’s got a day off, but Harvey can come back tomorrow if that’s better. Harvey scoffs, ignores the amused smirk from Rene (he, Donna and Jessica are the only one’s who can get away with smirking at Harvey, Rene’s a genius after all), and lets one of Rene’s girls measure him up for a new summer suit. And if he picks up a girl in the bar with exactly the same colour eyes as Mike that’s no ones business but his own.

.....

The fifth time, although Harvey’s reserving judgment on if its actually the fifth time or not considering he didn’t actually get fitted, he’s just walking past Rene’s shop and the kid’s sitting on the steps, looking out of place and lost and Harvey actually stops mid purposeful stride and sits. On the ground. Next to the kid. In his suit. Rene would kill him if he came out but the kid’s smile is enough to make it worth it. 

“Missed you last time,” Harvey finds himself saying and Mike nudges his knee into Harvey’s. 

“Admit it, I’m better than Amelie,” he says and Harvey laughs, picks up one of Mike’s hands. 

“It’s because you’ve got such girly hands,” he says turning it over in his own hands and Mike curls his fingers inwards as Harvey runs his thumb over Mike’s palm. “You ok?” Harvey asks wondering why the hell he cares but the kid’s got a look on his face that makes Harvey want to smooth out the rough edges of Mike’s life. Mike nods, forces a tight smile.

“I’ve got to get back,” he says, standing and wiping his hands across the back of his pants. He’s back inside before Harvey can say anything else.

.....

The sixth (technically fifth, last time didn’t count remember?) time Harvey has Mike’s hands on him, it’s for a legitimate reason. The pocket of Harvey’s favourite suit is fraying and he needs it repaired. Mike pulls his jacket off, slides his hands down Harvey’s arms and Harvey catches his small smile as he turns around. Harvey’s busy and he’s got a pile of paper work but he stays in the shop and listens to Mike talk whilst it’s being fixed. Mike’s hands are delicate but not in a feminine way and not for the first time Harvey wonders how the kid got into this. Mike stops and slides his eyes over to Harvey, like he felt Harvey’s gaze. 

“What?” He asks, but he’s smiling and Harvey can’t help but smile back. 

“Nothing,” Harvey replies and Mike frowns through his smile but goes back to fixing the suit, “just wondering how you ended up here.” 

Mike freezes, hands still on the material and Harvey wonders what he’s said wrong. 

“It’s not an interesting story,” he says, finishing up and shaking out the suit jacket. 

“I’m interested,” Harvey replies, because he is, even though he has no idea why and it’s a completely foreign concept to him. Mike hands the jacket over, doesn’t let his fingers touch Harvey’s, not like when he took it off Harvey. 

“Maybe next time,” he says and then Rene’s coming through the door and whisking Harvey over to the rails to show him a new material and Harvey doesn’t even see Mike slip away.

.....

Harvey gives up counting after that, because counting is childish and pathetic and he’s a grown up. Definitely not counting down the days till he can go and get fitted for his fall wardrobe. Rene’s waxed lyrical about the new fabrics, told Harvey about a particularly wonderful dark charcoal grey pinstripe, thicker than his summer suits, and the cut would be different and it would look _magnifique_ on Harvey. 

Mike grins at him, slides to his knees in the way that Harvey’s only thought about in his dreams, fingers tracing up Harvey’s inseam, nimble and quick and Harvey wants to haul him to his feet and…

“Yes Rene, whatever you think,” he hears himself saying and Mike ducks his head, hides a smile. 

“Were you even listening?” Mike asks as Rene disappears into the front of the shop to get the suit. Mike’s got an eyebrow raised and he’s smiling up at him half through his long lashes and Harvey can’t help himself from hauling him to his feet, Mike lets out a surprised noise but lets Harvey manhandle him. 

“Have dinner with me,” he says, a request, an order, a plea and Mike’s eyes go wide and he bites on his bottom lip, and then he smiles and Harvey feels the knot in his stomach lessen. 

“Ok.”

.....

Harvey’s nervous. Not that he would admit it, especially not to Donna who would use it against him any time she deemed appropriate, but she smirks like she knows anyway as Harvey leaves the office on time for once. Mike’s waiting outside, staring up at the sky with his hands in his pockets. 

“You’ll ruin the line of your suit like that,” Harvey says and he sees Mike’s smile out of the corner of his eye.

“I get free suits,” he says, turning to Harvey but taking his hands out of his pockets. Harvey’s never really seen the kid in anything other than a shirt and suit pants, but the jacket he’s wearing now is immaculate, and he fills it out to the point that its almost obscene, however skinny and lithe he might be. The tie is a little bit on the skinny side but it matches his eyes almost perfectly and he grins as Harvey stares at him, “am I getting the Harvey Specter seal of approval?” he asks and Harvey cocks his head to the side, puts a hand on Mike’s lower back and ushers him towards the car. 

“Let me work on getting you into a vest, then we’ll see,” Mike’s laugh is free and easy and it settles the last of the nerves in Harvey’s stomach.

.....

Harvey gets to hear the reason Mike sometimes looks haunted over linguine and a rich, deep burgundy. 

Mike’s alone. Essentially. Parents ripped cruelly from him at a young age and grandmother infirmed in a home. The kid looks after himself and Harvey did at that age too, but something about Mike makes Harvey think he’s much more in need of comfort and human contact that Harvey is, was, will probably ever be. Mike tells him all, slurring gently at the end of dinner, fingers trailing over the stem of his wine glass, face darkening and Harvey reaches out, stops his fingers moving and signals for the cheque. 

He kisses Mike outside the restaurant, his hand flat against Mike’s back, and Mike whines gently into his mouth, runs his hands up Harvey’s lapels. 

“Come home with me,” Harvey uses the same tone as he did asking for dinner and Mike shakes his head almost sadly, pushes away from him. 

“Not yet,” he kisses Harvey again and gets into a cab before Harvey can reply.

.....

He’s not there when Harvey picks up his fall wardrobe and Harvey ignores the stab of rejection, doesn’t ask Rene where he is. 

“He’ll be here tomorrow,” Rene says as Harvey’s leaving and Harvey nods, goes home and spends the whole night worrying about potentially blowing it with a kid who makes suits for a living.

.....

Harvey’s not expecting anything to be hand delivered from Rene, he’s definitely not expecting Mike to be standing in his doorway, a look of apology on his face as he fiddles with a small box in his hand. 

“I didn’t forget anything yesterday,” he says, forcing himself to look anywhere but Mike’s eyes, he settles on his paper in front of him and Mike takes a step forward and places the box on Harvey’s desk. 

“I know,” he says and Harvey can’t stop himself looking up, “but I did,” he replies and nudges the box forward. Harvey reaches out to it and Mike goes to leave. 

“Mike,” Harvey half rises and Mike stops, hand curled around Harvey’s door. 

“I’ll be at the shop,” he says and he nods at Donna on his way out and Harvey decides to let her interfering slide just this once. 

The box is full of a carefully rolled tie, the same colour as the one Mike wore to dinner, but its thicker, and has a carefully pinstriped detail of a very slightly darker blue through it. Harvey runs his fingers over it, picks up the small card tucked inside. 

_I forgot to say thank you for dinner_

.....

He doesn’t even think up an excuse the next day, just pushes his way into the shop and catches sight of Mike running his hands over someone else’s shoulders. He cocks his head to the side and catches sight of Harvey in the mirror. He spins to face Harvey, breathes out in a sigh, smiles. Rene grabs the tailors chalk from his hand and pushes him in the direction of Harvey. 

“Thank you for the tie,” Harvey starts and Mike reaches out, lays his hand flat on Harvey’s chest, runs his fingers over the tie in question. 

“You’re welcome,” he replies, then looks up at Harvey with a grin, “I didn’t pay for it,” he smirks and Harvey laughs, leans forward to kiss him but thinks better of it as Rene raises an eyebrow. 

Mike grins, fingers still on the tie, like he can’t stop touching Harvey and Harvey covers it with his own. 

“I’m thinking dinner at mine tonight,” Harvey says and Mike’s face breaks into one of the most breathtaking smiles he’s even seen. 

Harvey takes that as a yes.

.....

Mike’s changed out of his suit pants into old jeans and a dark blue button down and Harvey can’t do anything other than pull him into his apartment by his belt and kiss him till he can’t breath. 

Mike kisses him back, his hands sliding up Harvey’s chest and around his neck. 

“Hi,” Mike laughs, pulling back and running a hand over Harvey’s face, and Harvey wonders how he never realised how great the kid’s laugh sounds.

.....

Harvey doesn’t cook, but for some reason he makes an effort for Mike, flash fries two steaks and Mike devours his like he hasn’t eaten for a month. The red wine stains his lips a darker pink than normal and Harvey just has to haul him to his feet and kiss the taste of the wine from his mouth. Mike doesn’t pull away this time, curls Harvey’s tie around his hand and tugs him closer. 

“Now,” he mutters against Harvey’s mouth and Harvey lays a hand flat on Mike’s back and tugs him closer, wonders what Mike’s talking about till he remembers the quiet _not yet_. He pulls away and Mike’s eyes are smiling at him, “but you have to ask me first.” 

“Come to bed with me,” Harvey doesn’t think twice about asking and Mike cocks his head to the side, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Ok,” he replies and Harvey kisses him, hard.

.....

Mike breathes Harvey’s name out as Harvey pushes inside his hot body, Mike’s fingers slip against Harvey’s slick skin, his legs wrapped around Harvey’s waist. And Harvey feels like his skin’s too small, comes with Mike’s fingers in his hair and his own name whispered in his own ear.

.....

“Slate,” Mike mutters against Harvey’s chest later, his fingers moving slowly over his skin like he’s drawing out suit patterns. 

“Hmm?” 

“Slate grey,” Mike clarifies, lips sliding across Harvey’s pulse. “I’m going to make you a slate grey suit,” Harvey pulls him closer, “but then I might have to lay claim on you,” he finishes and Harvey wonders where the kid gets off talking of ownership already. 

Then Mike laughs gently, presses a kiss to Harvey’s collar bone and Harvey realises that the kid can have anything he asks for. 

“Ask me to,” Mike says and Harvey slides his fingers down Mike’s spine. 

“Make me a suit, Mike.” 

“Ok.”


End file.
